Isis No Mugen Vision of Isis
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: On Hold: Rated so for language. Misty finds out Ash has his own secrets, ones which involve the senshi, and the possible end of the world. New chap up!
1. Isis No Mugen: Vision of Isis

Comments: Finally got the first chapter done! Focuses more on Ash then anything else but it works. Ash and Misty are 17, Brock's 18, and Serena's around 19. Usual disclaimers apply for every one except Solaris, Kyle and Xyle so far. There maybe more later. This is a Pokemon/Sailor Moon Crossover.  
  
Isis no Mugen  
By: BlackLadyCharon  
  
  
Ash Ketchum raised his eyes to the torn night sky. He tapped his foot against an upraised rock and sighed. Pikachu, Misty and Brock were still sound asleep, leaving him to his random thoughts. He slipped his hand into his backpack and slid the dagger that he kept there out of it's hidden pocket, admiring the play of moonlight on the silver blade, and the pulse of deep blue black from the star sapphires encrusting the hilt.  
  
/Maybe I should just get it over with… just end it all… death isn't so bad, compared to knowing my past brother's alive and doesn't remember me… Endymion, I hope you have a good life with Serenity… I can't find my beloved, maybe I should just stick with Misty…/  
  
Ash jerked his head up as a dark energy flashed briefly. So familiar… "Lilith!" He screamed, turning to face where the energy had appeared, "Shao eray!" Show yourself, his mind translated, and he was startled at how easily he fell back into the old languages. A prickle of fear. Would he fall back into old habits as well?  
  
A cold, high laugh, and Lilith stood three feet in front of him, her eyes narrowed, her smile emitting malice. Ash didn't need to look hard to see that she was wearing her travesty of a senshi's female's fuku, the black bodice cut indecently low, the mud brown bow nearly obscuring the putrid green heart locket. Her rust red skirt, ripped and torn so it was little more then shreds, fluttered in the breeze, while she seemed over balanced in her matching spike heels.  
  
She laughed and tossed her head, her ragged hair fluttering in its two ponytail's. "Sci, er rade ni shao era faru reihin? Ne ni phren? Izo!" //So, you dare to show your face here? And to challenge? Fool!//  
  
Ash smirked and replied in Japanese, "Iie. Senshi." He watched as the princess of the dead moon cursed and raged at him, shuddering at the last words she spat before she disappeared. "Ir'le des Endymion, Endymia, ne Isis!" //I'll kill Endymion, Endymia, and Isis!// Ash slumped against a tree, praying. Endymion, Endymia, and Isis, the three people he cared the most about in the senshi. Endymion was capable of looking after himself, as was Endymia. Isis however… she was hidden, to well. Ash sighed, then lifted his dagger in a mocking salute, once to the setting moon and once to the rising sun. With that, he wandered back to the camp and flopped down, determined to get some sleep.  
  
*/--- */--- */--- */--- */--- */--- */---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*  
  
In Goldenrod city's Gym, things were going nice and hectic.  
  
"Miltank?! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Whitney bawled, watching her large cow Pokémon fall victim to the small Eevee. The challenger waited, his blue eyes clouded with cataracts regarding Whitney blankly. "I won my badge fair and square, according to league rules. I'm waiting." As Whitney sniveled her way through handing out the badge, the boy blankly regarded the wall, and his red haired friend, behind her.  
  
  
/Lilith's back… oh joy, we get to battle the Princess of the Dead Moon…/ He blindly stroked the Eevee's fur as his friend helped him navigate the Gym.  
  
"Solaris, what were you thinking! You're blind, and you just march in and kick the gym leader's butt!?! Baka!" The red head hissed at his friend, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Kyle, it's MY choice. Shut up or go find Xyle and go to the senshi. In fact, do that anyway, there's someone I want to talk to." Solaris blindly watched as the red headed Jovian from the moon Io strode over to his auburn haired sib, then turned to stalk out of the city, his sister trailing along behind. Solaris sighed and grinned.  
  
/Ashura… like it or not it's time you came home…/  
  
*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/-----*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---  
  
Misty tapped her foot and restrained the urge to grab the map from Ash's hand. /17 years old and he still can't read a map!/ She fumed silently. Misty stopped fuming and regarded Ash for a second. His shaggy black hair tumbled about his shoulders, held out of his eyes by a pale purple headband. His hair was frosted with white, a result of Pikachu's varying electric attacks on the roots of his hair. He was a head taller then her, slender and sleek with muscle. He'd ditched his old outfit in favor of black jeans, a purple Godzilla shirt, and white sneakers edged in purple. Around 13, he'd abruptly become moody and secretive, withdrawing from everything, including their fights. Once or twice, she'd caught him giving her a funny stare, as if measuring her against some memory.  
  
"God damned fucking map! How the Fuck is a person supposed to fucking read it?!?" Misty turned and went off a few feet, stopping only when the sounds of Ash's cussing faded. A little pond provided a place to cool her feet, and she sat, kicking a little to stir the water.  
  
Crashes in the bushes heralded an unwelcome interruption. A guy with mint blonde hair stumbled into the clearing, babbling what sounded like utter nonsense. She choked back a scream when she realized that she could see right through him. "A ghost!" was all she could whisper. Ghost or not, his skin was scratched and bleeding. He caught sight of her and stumbled to a stop, his strange babble taking on a questioning tone.  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying…" The guy shook himself and asked in accented Japanese, "Serenity's?"  
  
Misty shook her head and his eyes narrowed. "Lilith's?" She shook her head again and he snorted with something like contempt, "Human." Then fell to his knees, shaking as violent tremors struck him. He gasped, "Have to warn Serenity... Lilith'll kill... Charon won't help..." With those words, he faded away, and Misty released a ringing scream bringing Ash…  
  
*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---  
  
Serena sat up in bed, sighing. Something was wrong, there were more senshi to be found… she sighed and picked up the flexible choker that now housed the silver crystal. "What am I to do now?" She sighed, then whispered a silent call to the wind. "Mezamenasai, Sailor Senshi. Mezamenasai, Senshi Shokou." Awaken now, Sailor Soldiers. Awaken now, Soldier Princes.  
  
*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---  
  
Far away, in Johto, Ash Ketchum heard the silent call and turned away, unaware that the soft strain of language touched Misty's mind as well. 


	2. Isis No Mugen: Vision of Isis

Comments: Well, this is the first chap that gets into the R rated area. Blood and semi death scene ahead. Note, Setsuna calls Falkner of Cianwood, rather then of Violet City, because she took the form of a young girl when he lived with an aunt in Cianwood, so he will always be Falkner of Cianwood to her. I'm using the Japanese names for the outers, cause I hate the American names.  
  
  
Isis No Mugen  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: BlackLadyCharon  
"Man, I didn't know Goldenrod City was so big!"  
  
"Officer Jenny... hu hu hu, she's a right purty one."  
  
"*BAM!* BROCK! We're not here to chase girls!"  
  
"Ah Misty, leave him alone. Man, this place is worse then Celadon. At least they don't sell perfume here... *Swish, thwak*... you missed, Misty."  
  
Solaris shook his head at the loud commotion coming his way. The three teens were arguing at the top of their lungs, sounding much like a senshi convention when everyone was a little drunk. He bent down next to his Eevee. "Ket love, can you distract them so that I can talk to them?" "Ooee. Eevee." "Good." The little fox pokemon darted out into the middle of the road, her leash trailing behind her, and did the best she thought she could. She bit Pikachu's tail. Hard. Which was a rather shocking moment for her, Pikachu, and Ash, who had just put his hand on Pikachu's head to scratch it's ears. Solaris sighed. This was not going well.  
* * *  
"YEOW!!! Pikachu, why'd ya... what the hell is that Eevee doing?" Ash yelped as the Eevee took a snap at him. He flicked his hand out, catching Misty's mallet as she swung at the Eevee. *Ugh... Misty's gotten a lot stronger over the years...* Pikachu and the Eevee were now talking, Pikachu looking angry and the Eevee looking contrite.  
  
"Ket? Ket where did you go?" Ash tensed as he spotted the guide leash, then looked up, tensing even more, knowing he looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights, as he met the cloudy and blank blue eyes. *Solaris...* His hands clenched, and Ash heard himself snap, "Why don't you keep your bitch Eevee under control?!" He shut his mouth, struggling with blind rage. Messiah forgive him, he'd lost his temper, almost lost his control. He'd never had this much trouble, this much anger, since the first few months he'd been learning to control it Ash stood still, waiting for the angry blow to fall.  
* * *  
The Messiah of Silence looked up from her game of skip stones as the scene around her froze. Except for the shadowy figure approaching, time stood still.  
  
Hotaru sighed, then broke the silence. "Setsuna Mama, why do you look so grave?" The Guardian of Time almost smiled at her wistful young friend, then her eyes darkened. "Ashura is in danger. Lilith's hunting him."  
  
Hotaru shuddered, her eyes going solemn and flat. Ashura was a wild card such as herself, better left until Crystal Tokyo rose and he could be dealt with more gently and delicately. Unfortunately, with Lilith's help, he was now more likely to cause a lot of hell and havoc before being contained. Hotaru rose and dusted her knees off. "Well, shall we go and brief Serenity about this?" She chirped, knowing perfectly well that was what Setsuna wanted to do. As time slowly began to resume, Hotaru transformed and left, the only clues to this were Haruka and Michiru's startled looks, and the soft strains of 'Johnny Has Gone for a Soldier' floating through the soft air.  
* * *  
Misty slapped Ash. Hard. She took a brief, sadistic pleasure in watching his head snap to the side and his stagger to remain upright. But with the pleasure came sorrow. Sorrow at striking Ash without just cause. Sorrow for hurting him.  
  
Ash turned and looked at Misty, and her heart almost broke. There was hurt in his eyes, hurt she had caused. Yet there was something behind the hurt. Misty looked at Ash and saw a part of his soul he rarely showed and barely knew was there. Self-loathing at how nasty he'd been, and something worse. Something that terrified Misty. Blind hate. Hate for anything that lived or breathed or smiled. An emotion that was totally alien in Ash. Misty found herself stretching her hands out, both in supplication and an offer to help As pull free of the darkness surrounding him.  
* * *  
Ash felt Misty's slap shake him to the core of his being, and he turned to her, knowing the mixture of emotions that shone in his eyes. Her own eyes were wide with shock, sorrow, and another emotion, one he shied away from naming. Misty slowly stretched out her hands to him, her eyes pleading with him to forgive her, and to let her help him. Ash started to reach out to take her hands...  
  
"Hey ya, Ashie boy! Still toddling along back here?" A familiar and annoying voice interrupted. The Gary-Mobile, complete with dumb cheerleaders, was idling a few feet away. Gary's face was set in a smug grin, and his hair was hanging in his eyes. The grin lasted until Ash slammed his fist into Gary's face. Solaris and Ket sighed. Pikachu and a newly conscious Brock stared. Misty... Misty wept.  
* * *  
"Shut UP! SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to stare at the Violet Cities gym. The gym leader, Falkner, had gone off it during a battle. He'd recalled his Pokemon and thrown challenger and member alike out of the gym before locking it up tight. For the yesterday and a good part of that day, the sounds of smashing statuary and Falkner's screams for the voice tormenting him to shut up had made people uneasy.  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING BITCH! SHUT UP!" Falkner's voice had risen with each syllable, ending in a high-pitched scream, which disturbed the Fearows nesting on the roof of the gym. The scream trailed off into hysterical sobbing and laughter, followed by more screamed words. As the town's people quietly slid into their houses to consult the mental wards lists, Falkner screamed again, this time a scream of maddened challenge.  
* * *  
Falkner slammed against a gym wall, beating his hands against the sides of his head in a futile attempt to stop the voice. He snatched up a beautifully made blown glass Articuno and flung it against the wall, barely feeling the shards of glass bite into his skin. He paused, blood dripping, eyes wild, waiting. Listening. He wasn't quite insane yet, but if the accidentally invoked spell wasn't resolved soon, he would be.  
  
"Mezamenasai..." Falkner screamed and snatched up the Zapdos and Motres that had sistered the shattered Articuno. The Zapdos Falkner threw straight down, shattering it at his feet. He turned to fling the Moltres and a slender arm abruptly wrapped around his chest. A slim fingered hand clamped across his mouth, silencing his enraged scream. He felt a skirt brushing against his legs, and the woman's upper body was pressed against his back. The sensation was... distracting. He felt the air next to his ear stir, then her low voice reached him.  
  
"Falkner of Cianwood." She whispered, holding him tightly despite the shudders that wracked his body. "I had not wished to truly trouble you before Crystal Tokyo rose..." *Crystal Tokyo? What is she talking about? And why does it sound so familiar?* "but events have come to pass that require both our objective view points." *OUR viewpoints? Nani?* Her voice continued, soft and flowing, making Falkner sleepy. "Due to a call spell my Queen has sent, we know the vague locations of those who can not shield themselves. The spell was fouled by the time distortion around you, repeating itself in an endless loop. I should have noticed sooner. I am sorry." Falkner noted that sometime during the speech his legs had given out, and she had slid both of them to the ground, his head resting on her lap. He noticed the odd yet familiar black, ruby, and white Sailor Fuku she wore, then studied her face. Flawless skin as pale as alabaster, the long hair that framed her face a startling deep green. Long and heavily fringed eyelashes framed her luminous burgundy eyes, the slant to them exotic. Falkner felt a name struggle to the surface of his mind, a name that invoked dim memories of pleasant beach days, and he voiced it hesitantly.  
  
"Setsuna?" She smiled, nodding as she slid him onto the floor, then picked up a long key shaped staff, which glittered as the end shifted to a wicked point. Falkner was suddenly very glad the area of the gym he was in had black carpeting and wallpaper. He had a feeling what came next was going to hurt. Setsuna stood, regretting the action she was about to commit. Still, she was out of options, and almost out of time.  
  
"Forgive me, Falkner." Falkner closed his eyes as he saw her hands tense. The swift hiss of the Time Staff through the air was drowned out by the agonized scream Falkner made as it slid through his ribs, puncturing a lung and the right ventricle of his heart. His hands convulsively dug into the carpet and wooden floor underneath. He screamed again as the Garnet Orb glowed, blasting through the mental walls protecting him from memories as old as Setsuna's. The scream ended as she tore the staff from his body, the convulsions stopping as the wound sealed up, leaving only a faint scar in the shape of Pluto symbol right above his heart. His clothing took on deep green and black hues, obscuring most of the blood that covered his skin. He was comatose from blood loss and pain, so Setsuna slowly slid him back into her lap, playing with the town's people's memories so that they all believed Falkner was sick enough that he wasn't opening the gym that day. Sitting there as she waited for Falkner to wake up, Setsuna prayed that he would forgive her for killing the mortal part of him.  
  
Again.  
* * *  
The Messiah of Silence shook her head as she heard the agonized scream, her white-gloved hand reaching out to catch the mortal part of Falkner's soul in mid flight. She sighed, then waited for Setsuna to reappear with Falkner, hissing displeasedly. Delays were costly, particularly with a weapon like Ashura in the balance. 


	3. Isis No Mugen: Vision of Isis

Author's Note: O.K., Chapter Three is finally here! Sorry it took so long, the demons called writer's block and SVLS (Summer Vacation Laziness Syndrome) wouldn't let me do my work. Also, I had to move over the summer, and my 'net time is still restricted. I'm introducing some more people, including some from another anime/manga called Wildhalf. And I'm going to put a sneak preview of the next chapter up, I hope.   
Authors Warning: All Charas, with the exception of Solaris, Kyle, and Xyle are properties of their respective owners and companies. I don't own them, I just torture them. Please ask if you wish to use my three Charas.  
  
  
Isis no Mugen  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Gary raised his hand to his face in shock. Ash had almost never physically fought back when taunted before. Over the past four years, he'd practically ignored Gary's mockery. As he looked at Ash, Gary's vision blurred suddenly and he saw a man he had never seen before. One with cold, dead eyes. Gary felt fear and rage, then the scene snapped back into focus. The squinty-eyed guy and Ash's electric rodent were staring. The weird looking blonde sighed, while his Eevee rubbed about his ankles. The red headed girl who constantly followed Ash was crying. Ash was just glaring at him. Gary desperately wanted to recoil from the depths of hate in that gaze.  
  
*But you can't.* A voice eerily like his own whispered. *He won't let you, and you have to help the Messiah stop Ashura before he hurts himself.* Gary broke off eye contact with Ash, then jumped out of the car, ignoring the confused cheers of the cheerleaders.  
  
"Ashura? Gareth?" Gary yelped at the use of his full name, turning to look at the blonde, who, he had just realized, was clearly blind. "There's a tea house just down the street. As I'm expecting a few people you both need to meet or get reacquainted with, we need to wait there. The young lady and man with Ashura as well." The blonde turned his blank eyes at the cheerleaders with a disdainful look. "You twips can wait here. This really doesn't concern you." He headed off in the direction of the teahouse.  
  
Gary looked at Ash. "Ashura? THAT'S your full name?"  
  
Ash smirked. "Yup, Gareth. Now come on, Solaris is usually right about odd things like this." Ignoring a barrage of questions from Brock and Misty, Ash started off after Solaris, a very confused Gary trailing along behind.  
  
*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---  
  
"Did you HAVE to do that?" Saturn asked Setsuna, her violet eyes stormy. "Falkner could slow us down, as he is new at this. We should have-"  
  
"-gone straight to Serenity and let me go mad." Falkner finished, watching Saturn sputter and search for an argument to counter his statement. "The point is, I've got Pokemon capable of getting us there a lot faster then walking or using the Time Gates." Saturn sighed, knowing she'd lost the verbal battle. "You win, Falkner-San. You win." She eyed the Pidgeot she was to ride reluctantly. "I don't think it likes me..." The Pidgeot chirped and pecked at Saturn as she detransformed, a very upset look on it's feathered face.  
  
Setsuna sighed. "Oh boy..."  
  
*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---  
  
The conductor of the Magnet train was never so glad to see a passenger leave. Not only was she a Gym Leader, she was a WEIRD Gym Leader. And that freaky Haunter that kept throwing confetti bombs... ugh, what a mess!  
  
Sabrina of Saffron City smiled slightly as she stepped off the train. A little boy took one look at the expression on her face and froze in terror. Sabrina sighed, bent down, shooed him off to his mother and stood up.  
  
Only to get hit in the face with a pie.  
  
"Haunt haunt haunt!" Haunter laughed and did a little victory dance before Sabrina grabbed him around the middle and shook him, causing his eyeballs to go forward and backward. Her expression was furious under the whipped cream. Luckily no one saw. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" She hissed furiously. Haunter simply looked stupid, so Sabrina let him go and walked over to a phone booth, looking down at the number absently scribbled on the back of her hand.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Michi's Tea House." A high-pitched voice chirped into the phone. "How may I help you?" Sabrina gritted her teeth against the voice. "I need to know if Solaris Stardancer made a reservation for me." The high-pitched squeak giggled, sending bolts of pain through Sabrina's eardrum. "Your name, miss?"  
  
Sabrina smiled. It was a soft, sad smile, not her usual cold smirk. "Sabrina. Sabrina Shields." Sabrina felt a tear trickle down her cheek as the squeaky voice confirmed the reservation. Haunter "haunt"ed a few times in concern at her as her tears started streaming down her face. It made a muffled squeak as Sabrina abruptly hugged it, still crying tears of joy. "My family and my friends. It will be so good to see them again." Sabrina let out a final snuffle, then went to retrieve her baggage.  
  
*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---  
  
Lily smirked as Sabrina passed by her. Poor little senshi had no idea what was coming. Well, the senshi would learn soon enough that the power of the Dead Moon was far from dead.  
  
*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---  
  
Serena was sitting quietly with Darien on her father's porch when two huge birds landed in the yard. Serena didn't recognize the young man who dismounted from the first bird, but she recognized the two girls getting off the second. "Setsuna, Hotaru! What are you doing here?" Darien looked warily at the stranger, who held out his hands in a nonthreatening position. The large birds chirped and pecked at the grass.  
  
Setsuna calmed her queasy stomach before replying. The Pidgeots had gone around Mach seven to get them there on time. "Serena, Darien, this is Falkner. He's my... boyfriend. I'll explain everything as completely as I can. Later. Now come on, we've got two appointments to get to."   
  
"Nani?" Was Serena's response.  
  
*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---  
  
Ash and Gary entered the teahouse behind Solaris, leaving Brock and Misty hesitating at the door. They wove through the crowd to a private table in a hidden alcove. The song playing as they sat down matched their oddly solemn mood.  
  
"...Why can't I hide, who I am, though I try?" Gary shuddered. The song seemed to warn him there was no going back. No returning to the safe, vapid life he'd led before.  
  
Ash, on the flip side, sat down quietly after helping Solaris seat himself. He'd seen the place before, and heard the speech. He was resolved not to be impressed by it again. "So, Sun Lord, why has the White Queen summoned us? We are not her senshi, the pact does not bind us to her." His brown eyes held gentle amusement and scorn. And resignation.  
  
"But it does bind the one you call Misty, Hyperion." Solaris held up his hand as Ash opened his mouth to speak. "She is the senshi of Isis, no matter how you deny it or try to hide her." Ash slumped for a second. "No, it's not possible... Misty can't be her."  
  
Gary was beginning to panic. Ash and Solaris had slipped into an oddly formal mode of speech, and Ash's body language was slightly more aggressive. And this talk of lords and pacts and senshi was even weirder. "What the fuck are you talking about? This is all a load of...!!!?" He jerked back in surprise as the candle under his nose burst into life, almost burning him. Gary fell back into his chair, Ash's short, sharp laugh mocking him. Gary looked almost fearfully at Ash, to see him playing with a silver bladed dagger. The Star Sapphires in the hilt flashed and shimmered with dark fire as Ash rolled the hilt between his hands.  
  
"I suggest you sit down and listen, Gary. You're about to get the, "The Universe Needs You This Is Your Big Chance To Be A Hero' Speech. I've already heard it, but as it's your first time I'll restrict the biting sarcasms." Ash's voice accented the syllables of the words, making them sound far more fluid then usual. His earlier shock and sorrow seemed forgotten. "And make no mistake, you've gone to far to turn back. It was to late the minute you walked in the door. You've joined the ranks, in body if not in mind and soul. The White Queen should be pleased," Ash added mockingly. "another gullible fish reeled into her net."  
  
"Make that three fish, little brother. Or will you no longer fight by my side?"  
  
Ash smiled as Sabrina took a seat. "Hello, elder sister."  
  
This was too much for Gary. "This- this- this isn't..."  
  
Ash's smile went as cold as the blade of his dagger. "Possible? It's very, very possible. And," he added, almost in a whisper. "if you try to walk out that door, I'll break your leg."  
  
Looking at Ash's flat eyes, Gary believed him.  
  
*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---*/---  
  
Taketo and Salsa blinked in surprise as a Pikachu came barreling up the street, followed by an Eevee on a leash. They'd both heard of Pokemon, but they'd never seen one.  
  
Salsa caught part of a conversation, a female voice followed by a male's.  
  
"...Was I supposed to know WHICH teahouse he meant!? I'm just his Guide-Poke, not his ears!"  
  
"...Paid attention rather then... come on, I see them."  
  
"Salsa sweatdropped. "Excuse me."  
  
The Pikachu and the Eevee crashed into each other and the pavement. They both scrambled up, then made cute Pokemon noises. Salsa sweatdropped again. "Can the innocent act, I heard you two talking." Ignoring Taketo's confused look, he pounced on the Pikachu. "You're Wildhalf's, aren't you?"  
  
The Pikachu growled, then spoke, slowly and carefully. "I am a Guardian, but think what you like. My name is Khonsu. My partner is Ket. We were trying to find our humans when you assaulted us." Khonsu shocked Salsa lightly, just hard enough to make him let loose. "Now if you'll excuse me, Ket and I are late for a meeting." He dropped to all fours and ran off, Ket pursuing, leaving a steamed Salsa and a mystified Taketo behind them. 


	4. Isis No Mugen: Vision of Isis

Author's Note: Late again, but here's chap 4. Usual disclaimers  
apply.  
  
  
  
Mugen no Isis  
chap 4  
By: BlackLadyCharon  
  
  
Gary carefully raised his hand, hoping Ash wouldn't take it as   
a threat and attack. The world had definitely gone crazy if Ash had a   
knife and was willing to use it. "Uh, who're we waiting for, what's   
the psycho master of Saffron doing here, and since when in hell was she   
your sister?" His voice quavered at the end, as Sabrina was death   
glaring him.  
  
"We're waiting for some people we need to talk to, Sabrina has some say   
in this, and she was merely being polite. As was I." Ash answered   
quietly, casually laying the dagger on the table. He glanced down as   
both Pikachu and Ket joined them, then started tapping his foot. Misty   
and Brock had better hurry up.  
  
***  
  
Mist hovered nervously outside the teahouse door, Brock waiting to see   
what she would do. Both Pikachu and Ket had run in, Pika and Eeveeing   
anyone who got in their way. Misty shuddered, then opened the door and   
walked in, feeling Brock fall into step behind her. She shyly   
approached an auburn haired waitress, who turned around and gave her a   
huge smile. "Hi! If you're with Solaris' party, they're in that   
alcove." She pointed toward a truly secluded dining place.  
Misty started, surprised. "How'd you know I was looking for them?"   
She then grabbed Brock by an ear and pulled him away from the waitress,   
as he'd gone into his Pretty Girl mode.  
  
"The confused look on your faces. Solaris always unnerves people who   
have just met him, he's even worse than 'Renity-Sama about that. He   
also told me to keep an eye out for another red head. I'm Xyle, by the   
way." The red waitress smiled again, then started gently shooing them   
toward the dining area. "Just go on in, I have to wait for the last   
members of the group, and then my bro and I are off shift and can join   
you." Xyle laughed at Misty and Brock's obvious confusion, then stuck   
her head in the door. "One confused red head and one etchi spike top,   
delivered free of charge." She then shoved them deftly into the room   
and closed the door.  
  
The first thing Misty noticed once her sight had adjusted to the dim   
light was the smug smirk on Sabrina's face. The second, that Sabrina   
had a hand on one of Ash's shoulders.  
  
Misty went berserk.  
  
She lunged at Sabrina, seeing red, to mad to even remember the older   
girl's psychic powers. All that mattered was that Ash was HERS, damn   
it, not Sabrina's.  
Sabrina, for the most part, was to surprised to do much more than   
squeak and topple backwards under the onslaught of Misty's fury. She   
squeaked again, then breathed a sigh of relief as both Ash and Kyle   
appeared, grabbing Misty and heaving her off Sabrina.  
  
Ash nodded to Kyle, who grunted as he departed the room, then grabbed   
Misty's shoulders and shook her until her teeth rattled, "What's gotten   
into you? You've never acted this way before!" Worry for Misty   
suffused him. She'd been angry before, but she'd always taken that   
anger out on him, not on someone else. The change in pattern disturbed   
him, so much so that he didn't notice Misty's rapidly purpling face, or   
recognize the tensing in her muscles.  
  
BAM! The slap caught him right in the mouth, and was followed up by a   
punch in the stomach. Ash staggered backwards, trying to see through   
the pain blurring his vision. Another blow punctuated Misty's enraged   
screams. "How could you? She's twice your fucking age! I'm your   
girlfriend, not her, you two timing..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Solaris' bellow echoed in the suddenly silent room. The   
blind Shokou of the sun stood up straight, his eyes raking the room   
scathingly. "Enough." He repeated, his voice calm. "This is a   
meeting to explain things to those who don't know what they are, update   
those that do, and decide upon a plan of action about a current   
problem." He gestured regally to the over turned chairs. "Right your   
chairs and sit. I am only going to explain this once."  
  
***  
  
"Why did we have to come here again?"  
  
"Ugh, my legs hurt from riding that bird!"  
  
"OOOHHH! ICE CREAM!"  
  
"...Serena no baka..."  
  
"I could be studying for my PHD..." Falkner rolled his eyes and looked   
to Setsuna for support. Ash and company were nothing compared to the   
herd of senshi straggling down Goldenrod's main street. They stopped   
to look, touch, and buy just about everything. Plus, Lita had finagled   
a Pokeball from Falkner and caught a Chicorita with it. Falkner made a   
mental note to keep Serena away from all Jigglypuffs and Clefairys...  
  
"OOHH! ISN'T IT CUTE!"  
  
"Clefairy!"  
  
To late. Falkner saw Setsuna wince and prayed somebody had trained the   
Clefairy not to steal...  
  
"Excuse me." Falkner turned towards the young man and his German   
Shepard, hoping he hadn't lost his mind and seen a talking dog. Then   
again, with senshi you never knew what was going to take it into it's   
mind to talk next. The dog grinned, then spoke again. "My name is Salsa, and my friend here is Taketo. We can take you to your friends, if you like." The dog's grin widened. "There is a price, however. Taketo and I have some experience with supernatural enemies, and we'd like to sit in on this meeting, see if we can help."  
  
Falkner looked to Serena, who glanced up from the Clefairy and nodded,   
then he turned back to Salsa and Taketo. "Okay. Show us where they   
are." 


	5. Isis No Mugen: Vision of Isis

Isis no Mugen  
Chap 5  
By: BlackLadyCharon  
(Author's notes: Usual disclaimers apply, 'cept to Kyle, Xyle, Solaris, and a new one, Karma. Myst Lady, I'm sorry but this is an AshxMisty, HotaruxGary fic. I'll write the next one as an AshxHotarue, I promise.)  
  
"... And that is how it stands. Lilith is back, and her goals, as far as we can tell, are revenge and using Ashura as a tool in that revenge." Solaris concluded, his blank eyes fixed firmly on Misty's face, as if he could see the expression of shock and growing doubt.  
  
It was Gary, however, who spoke up first. "Talking Pokemon, past lives, evil princesses determined to destroy us? I don't know who you think you are, but you're nuts!"  
  
"Oh is he?" Everyone except Ash stared at Ket, who had just spoken in a irish voice. "Last time I checked I could talk, and I could do this too." She back flipped, and two daggers and a heshin wand clattered to the floor. One dagger was set with Amethysts, the other with Peridot gems. The heshin wand was cerulean blue, and had a silver Mercury symbol surrounded by a crescent moon on it. Pikachu snorted, and spoke in a deeper, more japanese voice. "You forgot Sabrina's, silly." Pikachu simply snapped it's fingers and a red and purple rose wand appeared. Sabrina took it and bowed slightly to Pikachu, while Misty, Brock, and Gary stared. "Time for a demonstration, I guess. Earth Power, MAKE UP!" Sabrina disappeared in a flash of light, to reappear as Sailor Earth in her burgundy and silver fuku. She wobbled a bit in the silver high heels, but quickly caught her balance and winked at Brock, who was drooling. "Pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit! Sailor Earth, at your service!"  
  
Misty's eyes grew huge. "That's... that's.. that's..." She stuttered, trying to force out the rest of the sentence. Teenage girls did NOT say silly phrases and transform into warriors in skimpy outfits. And Pokemon didn't TALK!  
  
"Impossible? As I've been telling Gary for a little bit, many things are possible." Ash smiled at Misty, amused that the feisty red head couldn't finish her sentence. "You've been recruited into a sacred battle, Misty. It's not a game, it's not something you can walk away from, short of death. Falkner found that out a few hours ago. The safety of the Universe depends on the people in this room, and the ones comming. Walking away is not an option."  
  
Gary got up and took a definant pose. "And if I chose to try, Ash? I can kick your ass in a fight any day!"  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "Gary, in a formal challenge, if that's what you're suggesting, you'd lose. I've had time to practice what I can do, and to pratice control. You barely even know what you are, it's like a Magikarp taking on a Dragonite." Gary shook his head and charged at Ash, who picked up his knife and pointed it, while whispering, "Sonic Dragon!"  
  
A burst of sonic shockwaves, outlined in black and purple to show it was dragon shaped, struck Gary in the chest, knocking him back into a wall. Ash pointed the knife at the ground, his eyes bleak. "I warned you."  
  
Misty looked at the dent in the wall made by Gary's impact, then started at a soft, trilling laugh. "Hyperion, please spare the walls of my business. I just finished redecorating after the LAST time you goofed and blew my office walls out with that stunt." Misty turned to see the speaker.  
  
She was tall and slim, wearing a grey business suit and high heels. Her hair was grey, and pulled back in two long pigtails that reached the floor. Her eyes were grey and dreamy, definetely the eyes of a person with many years of experiance. Her face however, was that of a woman in her late twenties, a rather beautiful woman. The stranger bowed gracefully. "Konnichiwa, Serra Senshi, atashi Karma, tooiu Serra Charon."[1]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Falkner sensed the rising in Ash's spirit energy, knowing he was making an attack. When there were no follow ups or other reiki's rising, he assumed that it was either a challenge or a very weak monster. Salsa was taking them to the tea house as fast as he could, but even he couldn't stop the senshi from halting every five seconds for ice cream or text books or silk pillows or hyper potions or whatever else caught their eye. Falkner sighed. "By the time we get there, everything will have already been resolved..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessie and James sat on the rooftop of Michi's Tea House, trying to understand the conversation and it's follow up. It was Meowth that spoke up first.  
  
"I din't get all they was talkin about, but it's seems that Ash is a lot stronger than we originally thought. That 'Sonic Dragon' knocked that other boy clean offa his feet and inta tha wall." Jessie nodded, her mind working furiously. Sabrina had changed into that strange girl, Sailor Earth, and the other woman had said she was also Sailor Charon. And Ash had talked about a sacred mission, a mission to protect the Universe Why? Jame's was thinking similar thoughts, then made his traditional frigthened noises as both Solaris and Karma looked up at the open skylight they were spying through. Solaris smiled. "Well, Jessie, James, Meowth, are you going to join us? Or sit up there pretending you didn't hear talking Pokemon and the baiscs of the senshi's mission?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Cliff hanger ending, sorry bout that.  
Reviews=maore chapters  
[1]: Good Afternoon, Sailor Warriors. I am Karma, also called Sailor Charon. 


	6. Isis No Mugen: Vision of Isis

Isis no Moguen  
Chapter six  
By: BlackLadyCharon  
  
Author's Note's: Well, here's chap six, at long last. introducing two more newbies, and teaser's at the end. Please vote for a teaser, so I know which one to start next.  
  
Author's Warning's: I no own anyone here but Solaris, Karma, Kyle, Xyle, Alloran/Nix, and Amberite, so don't steal 'em. Pocehna is a new species from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire, so I don't own the adorable kawaii growling wolve's either. ;_;  
  
*******************************************  
Ash watched in amusement as Jessie, James, and Meowth came tumbling down into the room, then turned to Karma. "Can't seem to keep anyone out today, can we? I haven't seen anything this hectic since Solaris first introduced me to Serenity at that birthday party..."  
  
Karma laughed, then her face went somber. "Lilith knows about Duma[1], Ash. We can't chance the Angel of Silence being..."  
  
Gary, who'd semi automatically picked up the amethyst dagger, waved it about vaguely to emphasize his words. "Who's Duma, what's he got to do with Ash, and why the fuck do I have the words..."  
  
Ash and everyone in the room who knew what was going on began making frantic shushing noises, to no avail.  
  
"Silence Strike... YAI!!!" Gary yelped as a blast of purple and utterly silent energy tore through the wall the dagger was pointed at. Gary sweatdropped, then looked up and squeaked as he saw his eminent demise in Karma's eyes. "Eh heh heh, why'd nobody tell me not to say that?" Ash, Sabrina, and Solaris collectively sweatdropped as Karma proceeded to wail the tar out of Gary with one of the chairs.  
  
Solaris turned to Ash, his face questioning. "Do you know where any of the other Renegades are?" His tone was somewhat hopeless. The Renegades, as the odd collection of senshi and Mage humans called themselves, weren't loyal to Sailor Moon and didn't tend to keep in touch.  
  
Ash shrugged. "I saw Alloran at Indigo Plateau last year, or Nix, rather. He was quite firm on not being involved in this, although Alloran, when he came to, said he might..." Seeing mIsty's confused look, Ash elaborated. "Alloran and Nix share the same body, but they're two totally seperate beings. Nix is a somewhat capricious water senshi, and Alloran's a low level psychic. The problem is you have to knock them both out to stop him." He turned back to Solaris. "I thought I saw..."  
  
His words trailed off as a hyperactive white and amber blur bounced in, resolving into a teenage girl holding three snarling and snapping things that looked vaguely like mini wolves.  
  
"HI ASHIE! HI SOLARIS! LookwhatIfound,aren'ttheycute,they'recalledPochena,they'reabrandnewtyupeofNormalPokemonsoIgotoneformeandoneforAshieandoneforSolaris!" Ash, well accusstomed to the bouncing girl's habit of slurring her words into one sentence, translated automatically after introducing her.  
  
"This is Amberite, Misty. She said, look what she found, aren't they cute, they're called Pochena, they're a brand new type of Normal Pokemon so she got one for her and one for me and one for Solaris." He took one of the growling Pochena as Amberite dumped one of the other two on Solaris' lap. Ash's promptly latched onto his shirt with it's teeth, neccessitating a ThunderShock and prying it's mouth open with his dagger before putting it in a PokeBall. "I dub thee..." Ash called the Pochena out for a quick undertail check. "... Eris, the Goddess of Discord, since you're a girl." Pikachu snorted at the name, but made no complaints.  
  
Jessie and James, who had knocked themselves out when they fell in the room, were awakened as Mewoth ran in full fledged fear from Odin(Solaris') and Marici(Amberite's) the Pochena's and thier fearsome jaws. Odin, before being recalled, turned around and savaged Jessie's hair. Marici stopped on James' head, and started to squat. She was removed by Amberite beofre she managed to christian James' head.  
  
Ash, Pikachu, and Eris all laughed as James sputtered and whined. Ash then turned as Misty made a bid for his attention.  
  
"Ash, just what does this Duma person have to do with you?"  
  
Ash drew a deep breath, preparing to tell Misty everything he could. "Misty, Duma is---"  
  
His words were cut off as the door opened, and Salsa, followed by Taketo, Falkner, and the Sailor Senshi squeezed into the room. Serena's cheery voice effectively silenced everyone.  
  
"HIIII! What did we miss?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like? Hate? REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TEASERS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teaser #1, Pokemon:  
  
"So you're saying I'm stuck as Ebonyon!?"  
  
"Gary, calm down! Thrashing about like a madman is not going to get any of us returned to normal!"  
  
"Professor Oak,do you have any idea what Gary and Ash just said?"  
  
"Misty, I'm not a Pokemon. All I heard was 'Ebonyon' and 'Angelus',"  
  
***********************************  
Teaser #2, Pokemon/Sailor Moon Xover:  
  
"Are you Ash Ketchum, called the Lord of Death?"  
  
"Yeah, little girl, you wanna make something out of it?"  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe, the Goddess of Death, and I'm here to kill you."  
  
"Look Lady... Uh, could you point that glaive elsewhere?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Teaser #3, Digimon:   
  
"'Kari, why do you have the keys to the broom closet, and where are Tai and Matt?"  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
"'Kari, that innocent look is fooling no one."  
  
"Oh..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please votie on the teasers! 


	7. Isis no Mugen: Vision of Isis

Authors Notes: My Gods, an update! and two chaps at that! I'm actually still alive! However, my muses are almost maxed out. I guess it's time I introduced them, before letting them go on break.  
  
Kalliope the Mewthree: Hi. I'm the muse for this fic and a few others. Bye.  
  
Bakura Wolfie: Grrr?  
  
Eh... Guess they don't wanna talk... any way, usual disclaimers apply. Sorry to Ran and Myst Lady for not getting that AshxHotaru fic started, but my poor muses can't think right now.  
  
Disclaimers.: Usual ones apply.  
  
Isis no Mugen  
Chapter 7  
BlackLadyCharon  
  
Brock looked from the gaggle of absolutely gorgeous girls, to Ash, to the dagger Ket had just pushed in front of him, and made a decision. He grabbed the dagger and shoved it in a pocket, then stood up and bowed formally to the girls. "My name is Brock, ladies, and I'm honored to meet you."  
  
Ash's eyes widened, and Pikachu theartically clutched his heart and keeled over on top of Eris, who, not being used to Pikachu's, chomped down on Pikachu's tail.  
  
"OWW! PI! KA! CHU!"  
  
The only ones who escaped the Thunder attack were Luna, Aretemis, Salsa, Ket, and Serena's unnamed Clefairy. Eris momentarily resembled a ball of blackened fur and enlarged eyes before toppling over with all four legs straight up in the air. Pikachu smirked, then looked at the downed population of the room and sweatdropped.  
  
"I think I got overexcited..."  
  
Ket rolled her eyes, then waited for everybody to get up. Salsa, not being used to Pokemon of any type, simply made sure Taketo was still alive.  
  
Ash stood up slowly, automatically checking to make sure the thunder hadn't killed anyone. He recalled Eris, then walked over and knelt next to Taketo, placing two fingers on the smaller boy's forehead, and concentrated.  
  
Salsa scrambled back with a yelp as Ash's hand glowed a pale, silvery purple, the energy flowing over Taketo gently, undoing the burns and muscle paralysis. Ash stood up a bit shakily, moving over to Gary to repeat the procedure. Hotaru, who had already recovered, started working on the senshi, keeping her eye on Ash. If he collapsed, they'd have to move the meeting elsewhere. Karma allowed the senshi to meet in her place, but she might kick them out if Ash fainted.  
  
***  
  
Lily flipped her thick ropes of hair over her shoulderws and scowled up at one of her helpers. Neith scowled back down at her, his bottle glass green eyes furious. They might be on the same side, and lovers on occasion, but that did not preclude their absolute loathing of each other.  
  
"I am not, I repeat, NOT, going to go grab Isis as bait, Lilith." Neith grumbled, his voie sharp and cold as his eyes. He had the talent of warping space, as well as paralyzing his opponenets with a blast from his hunting horn.  
  
Miranda, a Renegade who agreed with Lily about humanity's worth in the Universe, wathed the lover's latest quarrel with amusement. How the two had ever come together for something other than fighting about Isis and Duma, fo Miranda refused to think of him as Ash or Hyperion, was truely beyond Miranda. Still, try to cut in and they'd both rip you to shreds.  
  
"Neith, she's just a beginner with no real power." Lily was cajoling now.  
  
"No. If I kidnap her, I'll have to kill her, as she's the only one who can draw Hyperion out of Duma. She did it once, she'll do it again. And you know I've sworn never to kill a woman." Neith was doing the stony face bit, not giving an inch to Lily's pleas. He was good at that.  
  
"Then I'll kill her, or Miranda can do it."  
  
"Hey!" Miranda objected to being suddenly brought into the plan simply as a convient executioner. She didn't like killing.  
  
Especially when it was family.  
  
***  
  
Gary stood shakily, still reeling from seeing Ash heal someone like those crackpot messiah's were supposed to do. Only Ash's healings were real, and Gary'd been the recipiant.  
  
Misty also stood, less shakily because she was used to being thundershocked. She looked over at Ash, annoyed.  
  
"Ash, you never answered me. Who is Duma, and what does he have to do with you?"  
  
Ash sighed, his words ringing like crystal into the suddenly silent room.  
  
"Misty, I AM Duma, or at least his prison.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like? Hate? Review! 


	8. Isis no Mugen: Vision of Isis

Isis no Mugen  
Chap 8  
BlackLadyCharon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Utter silence reigned after Ash's pronouncement, completely understandable to those who already knew. Duma was an insane angel with roughly the same destructive power as Sailor Moon herself. To be his prison would require a lot of power, and not neccesarily gentle power either.  
  
It was Serena who spoke to break the silence. "If Lilith knows, we're in trouble. We can't count on the Renegades, and we barely won the battle against Lilith's mother..." She broke off as Karma let out a little laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I have four... guests who would be quite willing to aid you. You will find them quite different then when you first met them. And,: there was a devilish grin, "I have a list of e-mail addresses for the Renegades. It's amazing how many of them have at least three different e-mails." Ash and Solaris both looked guilty, suggesting they had a lot more than three, and Misty wondered if this had anything to do with the man who'd asked if she was Sereinty or Lilith's servant.  
  
//And I will help too.// Misty couldn't help but be amused by the Sailor Scouts dumbfounded looks as Mewtwo stepped into the room. Not that there was any chance of mistaking six feet seven inches of purple feline humanoid for a housecat. Mewtwo smiled, or at least it looked that way to Mist, who was not the world's foremost expert on Mewtwo's facial expressions. Ash smiled back amusedly.  
  
"Thought you weren't gonna do the 'feline guardian' shitck, 'Two?"  
  
//Who said this was that? I get to blow up some of the Rocket squads headed this way without feeling guilty.//  
  
"Rockets?"  
  
//While you've been talking, Lilith's been getting Giovanni's ear. There'sa whole group of Rocket Elites coming, loaded with Pokemon, including a 'new experiment'.//  
  
Ash opened his mouth, but his response was drowned out by a Ryhdon crashing through the wall. Even Mewtwo's lectures weren't riveting enough to distract from THAT. Or from the swarm of Rocket's that followed. Of course, the Rocket's hadn't been informed that they were facing Magical Girls and a couple of Shokou instead of just trainers.  
  
"Sonic Dragon!"  
  
"Silence Strike!"  
  
"Earth Quake!" The three attacks demolished about half of the Rockets, but didn't do to well on the Pokemon, so Pokeballs and Pokemon started flying.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder!"  
  
"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!"  
  
"Alakazam, Disable!"  
  
//Hyper Beam!//  
  
"Marici, Tackle!"  
  
"Ket, Sand Attack."  
  
"Uh... what does Chiko learn?"  
  
"LITA!"  
  
"CHIKO!"  
  
//... That was Solar Beam.//  
  
"Ow..." Despite damage inflicted by Chiko the Chikorita, the battle was going the senshi's way. Until something sent the Rocket's flying from behind. A very powerful Something. A Something that was coming their way. A Something that probably wasn't on the good guy's side.  
  
It stalked through the hole in the wall like a living nightmare, barely fitting in the room. It's gait might have been female, but the armor it wore on chest, hip, leg, arm, head, tail base and tail tip hid it's gender well. It was eight feet, probably a good three hundred pounds. It looked vaguely like Mewtwo, long legs, thick tail with clubbed end, the shape of the hips, but the torso, chest and neck were stronger, the arms more delicate with fingers better suited to manipulating it's environment, and there was no nerve handle doubling as a second neck. It's silky fur was very, VERY pale pink, and it seemed agitated.  
  
Mewtwo was making nasal sounds of outrage. //What kind of joke is this?//  
  
The Pokemon started laughing. Low, human voiced laughter that had an odd note to it. It the reached up and removed it's helmet, destroying all doubt that it wasn't female. Ash just gaped, his mind having trouble comprehending what he was seeing.  
  
Her face was almost human, save for the pink fur and fuzzy pink cat ears. Her large brown eyes were glazed and almost vacant, drugged. Her spiky black hair hung down around her shoulders now that her helmet was gone. She smiled somewhat vacantly and maliciously.  
  
"Hullo Daddy." She giggled, sounding rather insane. "Or should it be Daddies?" She stopped giggling. "You both been very bad Daddies. I have to punish you." She started towards Ash and Mewtwo, who were still trying to figure out just how they'd ended up with this insane problem, which happened to be their cloned daughter. Ash looked over at Mewtwo, and did something he hadn't done since he was 13, which was to say something completely stupid and irrelevant during a major problem.  
  
"Just because she's our daughter doesn't mean we're an item."  
  
Even the insane Mewthree, for lack of a better name and numerical title, sweatdropped and fell over. Things weren't going the way anyone'd planned, that was for sure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the Mewthree, I just couldn't resist. And Ash's been way to serious, I just had to put him In Character for once in this fic. 


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:  
  
For those of you who have been reading and reviewing 'Isis no Mugen' I'm sorry I haven't updated, but writer's block and some questions have detained the next chapter.  
  
To Jane Silver: I thank you for asking your questions, because you have pointed out some of my over sight's. Sadly, most of them will not be corrected in Isis no Mugen, for you made me realize something: That I had begun in the middle of the story rather then at the beginning. This story is the second, the first is when Ash is 13 and has first learned what he is. That is where Xyle, Kyle, Karma, Solaris, and Amberite's stories lie. That is where Ash and Mewtwo became friends, if not companions. This is the second enemy, and not the first, and not the last and true enemy. I've already started the prequel, 'Ishtar no Yume' or 'Dream of Ishtar'. The third one is still untitled, but will come in it's own time. Still, you have pointed out errors that I need to correct, and I thank you for it. Hang on and be p[atient, I am not a fast worker.  
  
To Ran and Myst Lady: To tide you over until the corrections are made and the 9th chapter written, please read chapter one of 'Split Soul'. It's the Ash x Hotaru you requested, and I hope you like it.  
  
To All Others: Thank you for encouraging me, I hope to fix this soon. 


End file.
